Ruby Eyes Shoujo
by selena23loveless
Summary: Combination between Yu-Yu Hakusho and Hell Girl.A happy end for Ai.


In a tree

_Her again…__why am I seeing her after so many years? Like a dark shadow with large, cold ruby eyes which seem so sad. Sitting in the same boat in the middle of the lake of lost souls. Are you a youkai? Why are you hunting me ? Answer my questions! _

Hiei woke up suddenly and brought one hand to his forhead, only to realize that he was shaking slightly. The cold night wind brusher through his hair and made the leaves shiver.

_Hn…that dream again!_

In Koenma's office

"You fired me once, remember? Why do you want me to go on a damn misson? Can't you find somebody else?" Asked a bad- tempered Yusuke.

"How about tempering your tongue, Yusuke? You haven't changed, have you? Look…the Reikai can't find a tante so soon; believe it or not, there aren't many who can face the challenges of such a job. And what is happening affects a lot the Ningenkai so…I could only think about you four", said Koenma looking at Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama and Hiei.

"I'm not interested", said Hiei heading towards the exit, "I don't care what happens to those pesky ningens"

"I said I won't get involved into another crazy mission, so I'm out of here!", added Kuwabara. Koenma thought for a while.

"Well…I was going to tell you that this mission involves a very beautiful girl (Kuwabara's eyes widened) and you will be able to walk freely between the Ningenkai and the Makai (Hiei stopped at the door), but since you don't want the job…

Kurama smiled anticipating their reactions.

"I won't betray my love for Yukina, still..if a girl might be in danger I, Kuwabara, can't stay and do nothing!" Exclaimed Kuwabara enthusiastically.

_I didn't say anything about that girl being in danger, but if he wants to believe that… _

"I know what you're doing, Koenma and it won't work with me. I can go to Makai whenever I want", said Hiei and left.

"Hiei.."

"Don't worry, he won't be too far from us. He will come at the right time", said Kurama.

"I hope so. That means you all accept the mission, right?"

"Since nobody else can do it…", said Yusuke.

"Count me on", added Kuwabara

"Me too", said Kurama coming closer.

"Very good, than. Let me give you more details. Recently more and more ningens die and go to hell; their number has increased so much that the Reikai noticed and decided to come to the bottom of the problem. There are rumours in the Ningenkai about a website called Jigoku Tsushin (hell's hotline); if you hate somebody you can access that site and a girl from hell will come and avenge you, sending the one you hate to hell. You have to check out this rumour and see if it is somehow related to the crisis in Reikai."

"That's creepy! This is the mission?" Asked Kuwabara

"Yes. One of you should access this site and see what happens"

_If I knew I wouldn't have accepted…now I can't go back. Koenma!_ Thought Kuwabara upset.

"There would be the hating problem",said Yusuke. "I can't think of anyone I hate now…the Toguro brothers, Sensui, all are dead. Maybe we should write a letter saying : "Dear evil force, please send us somebody who wants to destroy the Ningenkai, so that we can have someone to hate. Thank you!"

"This is not the time to be sarcastic, Yusuke. All the humans are in danger, who knows what might happen if ningens with evil thoughts access the site! Inocent people may die", said Koenma.

"That is true. But I can't think of anybody I hate either", said Kuwabara

"Even if I could I don't think I would be able to do anything. I'm a youkai and since the site is in the Ningenkai I believe that only ningens can access it"

"That's correct, Kurama"

"Wait, I found someone!" Said Yusuke happy. "There are some class mates who I can't stand; they are always picking on pupils and talking rudely to the teachers."

"Is that enough to want to send them to hell?"

"I don't know, Koenma, but they were the only guys who came to my mind"

"All right, try with them. Good luck, you three!"

Somewhere in Makai

The wind blew gently through the red flowers spread around the shrine. The small lake mirrored the scarlet sun; a sun that always had that colour, painting it into the sky. A girl sat peaceful among the flowers, her raven hair mixing with their red shade. She was very beautiful, like a doll, but her beauty seemed from another world…her ruby eyes were lost on the depths of the sky.

"Ojo (miss) !" A raven-haired boy, a bit older than the girl hurried towards her and sat down on the grass.

"Ichimoku Ren". Her voice sounded innocent and mysterious at the same time.

"I…we've been looking for you. Hone-onna and Wanyuudo were worried, since you disappeared so suddenly"

"I wanted to meditate."

"I see. You know I…we're here for you. So if you want to talk about something.."

The girl nodded slightly, showing a little smile.

"Seems that I found you, finally", a voice came from behind the two, making Ren jump a little in surprise. The girl turned a little to see the intruder; it was a raven-haired youkai with ruby eyes, like hers.

"Who are you and how did you get here?" Asked Ren getting to his feet

"That's none of your concern. I've heard that there is a girl in Makai who avenges ningens by taking the souls of the one they hate to hell. Are you the girl from hell?"

The girl got slowly to her feet and faced the youkai

"Yes. Why?"

The dark-haired youkai smiled in satisfaction.

"I want to talk with you. Alone"

"Ojo, don't listen to him!", said a dark-haired woman dressed in a blue kimono, who came quickly by her side, fallowed by an old man with an old hat and coat.

"Who knows what he wants?" Said the old man.

"I just want to talk to her, don't worry. After all, I'm on your territory so there's not much that I can do" The others looked at him in doubt.

"It's all right, Hone-onna, Wanyuudo. Don't worry", said the hell girl with her gaze fixed on the youkai

"But ojo…"

"Let's walk for a while, shall we?" Suggested the youkai. The girl nodded in approval.

" I hope she won't be in danger", said Hone-onna

"Ojo can take very good care of herself, we know that. Of course, we still worry for her", added Wanyuudo

"I don't worry", said Ren

"How come?"

" That youkai-boy isn't that handsome, compared to me", answered Ren throwing a glance at the youkai's form that could be seen in the distance.

"Ren!" Said Hone-onna in a disapproving tone.

"What?" Asked Ichimoku Ren innocently.

They walked in silence for a while, before the youkai jumped in a tree.

"I'm Hiei. Do you have a name too?"

"Watashi wa Enma Ai", answered the girl sitting at the bottom of the tree.

"Don't you remember me?"

"Should I ? I see many faces, I can't remember all of them" A few moments of silence fallowed.

"I have seen you when I was little in a boat in the middle of the lake of lost souls. Even if I grew up since than, you haven't changed a bit. You are exactly how I remember you"

The wind blew gently, brushing their faces. In matter of seconds Hiei was down, sitting near Ai with his back at the tree.

"You are not a ningen, are you?...A ningen couldn't handle this kind of job that you're doing"

"It wasn't my choice…", said Ai quietly. Hiei looked at her.

"Than why are you doing it?"

Ai lowered her head a little.

"It was a sin that I have made…my heart was so full of hate that it clouded my judgement. For that I have to carry humans' vengeance until it will be no hatred left in this world"

"That's absurd", said Hiei upset. "Ningens are too selfish to stop hating each-other..I don't care what happens to them. But to sacrifice yourself for them.."

"It's all right! I have accepted my fate", said Ai raising her head and looking at the lake.

"I know how it is to have your heart filled with hatred…and I doubt that you have accepted it. Loneliness is the worst enemy that both youkai and ningens have in common…and you are no exception"

"I have surpassed the hatred and that's enough", said Ai standing and taking a few steps to leave.

Ichimoku Ren came to them.

"Ojo, you have to leave.." Ai nodded.

"You are going to the Ningenkai again, aren't you?" Asked Hiei.

Ai didn't answer, just left. Hiei fallowed her with his glance.

_Why did I even talk to him?_ Ai asked herself, troubled by the discution.

Inside Yusuke's apartment

"Everything is ready", said Yusuke checking the internet connection one more time.

"We'll be in the other room than and we'll stay there for a long time", said Kurama loud enough for any other presence to hear it.

"Not that we'll be spying from there, or anything", added Kuwabara. For that he received an elbow from Kurama.

"You shouldn't say that", whispered Kurama to him quickly.

"Oh..yeah"

Yusuke laughed.

"What's so funny? You wanna fight?"

"Kuwabara, not now! The mission, remember?" Kurama reminded him.

"Yeah, true. I'll get you later, Urameshi!"

_Kuwabara no baka_, thought Yusuke watching Kurama drag an angry Kuwabara in the other room. Than Yusuke wrote the name of the site and focused on the feeling of hatred he had toward those class mates of his and accessed the site with a click. A dark screen revealed with a flame in the middle; the flame disappeared leaving a small box where you could write a name. Above the box there was written _Your bitterness, I will dispel_. After he studied the screen a little and decided what name to write he put it down and made a click on send. The screen became black, than came to normal. Yusuke waited a few moments, than he heard a voice, peaceful yet somehow scarry, that made him shiver.

"You called me, didn't you?"

Yusuke turned his chair to face the source of this voice and discovered a dark-haired girl with ruby eyes that shone in darkness.

"You must be the girl from hell", said Yusuke trying to pierce the darkness with his glance.

"Watashi wa Enma Ai. You want to be avenged, don't you?"

"I heard you can take people to hell",said Yusuke paying attention to his words.

Ai came near him and it seemed like she was floating, not walking. Her skin was pale in the moonlight, increasing her mystery. She handed Yusuke a woodo-like black doll.

"Take this. If you really wish to take revenge, you may pull that red string. You make an alliance with me as you pull the string. The recipient of your revenge will be ferried straightaway into hell."Yusuke gulped, but continued to listen closely.

"However…once the revenge is dealt, you are required to pay the compensation"

"Compensation?"

"Yes. Two holes will appear as you curse a person. When you die, your soul will fall into hell. You will not be able to go to Heaven. Your soul will be plunged into pain and suffering, to wander for all eternity. Of course, this will happen only after your death."

"So once I pull the string there will be no turning back". Ai nodded in approval.

"Hell, the place where you take the subjects of humans' revenge, is somewhere in Makai. Isn't it?"

Ai's gaze became colder.

"You're not an ordinary human, are you?"

"Well…no. I'm a Reikai tante; my name is Urameshi Yusuke", said the detective smiling.

"Are you a friend of that youkai, Hiei?"

"Oh…you met Hiei?" _He said he doesn't care about the mission, now I discover he was taking care of it on his own…again. That youkai !_ Thought Yusuke.

"Why are you doing this? Why are you so persistent in stopping me?"

"Because what you are doing puts humans in danger"

"You don't understand anything! Don't you dare stand in my way!" Said Ai in a low tone, her ruby eyes cold like glass. Than she disappeared, as if she had never been there.

_That…was strange_, thought Yusuke before Kurama and Kuwabara came out of the other room.

"Kurama, I hope you were listening because I didn't get everything she said."

"Yes. I'll explain"

"Explain it to me too", interfiered Kuwabara, "the only things I understood were that humans are in danger and…something about a ferry". Kurama smiled in a comprehensive way.

In Koenma's office

"Botan…BOTAN !"

"Yes, Koenma-sama, what is happening?" Said the blue-haired girl hurrying towards her superior's desk.

"It's a disaster! The number of ningens sent to hell has increased! What can we do? It's terrible!" Said Koenma pacing his office in all directions.

"Koenma-sama, try to calm down! Why don't you call Yusuke to see what news he has?"

"Oh, I know! I'm going to call Yusuke to see how he's handling the mission"

"It's good that you have original ideas, Koenma-sama", said Botan gloomily.

"I'm a genius, I know! Haha!" Answered Koenma unaware of Botan's irony."Prepare the holographic transportor, Botan"

"Hai…"

…..

"Yusuke!" Koenma's voice was suddenly heard in the detective's room as his holographic figure appeared in the middle, making Yusuke and Kuwabara jump in surprise.

"Koenma! What are you doing here?" Asked Yusuke

"It's an emergency! The number of ningens sent to hell has increased"

"Really? Could it be that we upset her?" Asked the detective more to himself.

"Who did you upset?" Asked Koenma suspiciously

"Oh…nothing! Nothing important…hehe..", began Yusuke but finally decided to tell Koenma what was going on.

"So you told her to stop her actions..and before that Hiei visited her with the same intention, …couldn't you tell her in a more diplomatic way…or something".

Yusuke's gaze became very 'friendly'.

"If you wanted this mission done in a 'diplomatic'way why didn't you handle it yourself? We're facing all the danger and struggle to find the girl while you sit there on your lazy butt and give orders!"

"Not to mention that it was you idea to access this site and make the girl come to us", added Kuwabara. Koenma's face became pretty red with anger.

"Calm down, you two", interfered Kurama. "They are just tired from the mission…what they meant to say is that we can find a solution to mend the damage that has already been done", said the red-haired boy looking at his two human friends."Enma Ai, the girl from hell, can only send ningens to hell if they are willing to pull the red string around the doll; so she can't force them to do it. I couldn't have imagined that so many humans are ready even to go to hell in order to get their revenge. It's hard to believe that ningens' hatred runs so deep. It's true that she might be upset and therefore became more eager in her mission, but it was all we could have done. There was no other way to find out the truth"

"Yes, you're right Kurama. Now we need to find Hiei and convince him to work with us…which won't be easy, but the information he has gathered might be essential.Yusuke, if you find Hiei tell him that if he agrees to work with you in team I have a hiruiseki to give him."

"Ah..ok…WHAT?" All three reacted in shock.

"Hiruiseki…wasn't that the jewl that came from Yukina's tears?" Asked Kuwabara trying to remember."But why would Hiei want such a thing?" Yusuke and Kurama played 'innocently unaware of anything' while Koenma covered Botan's mouth to make sure she won't speak.

"So you have one?" Asked Yusuke

"Yes. Would that convince him to join you?" Asked Koenma, addressing more to Kurama than to the others.

"Yes, it might", answered Kurama.

"Wait…how come you have a hiruiseki?" Wondered Yusuke

"Is that really important? Hiei was last seen in Alric, so he might still be there. You must go, Yusuke, and gather information from him. I'm counting on you"

"Yeah…sure", said the detective and with that Koenma's holographic image disappeared from the room.

Inside Makai

Yusuke arrived in Alric, where he searched for Hiei's youki, but as he couldn't sence it anywhere he went to ask Mukuro.

"I haven't seen him for two weeks, since he disappeared from Alric. I have no idea where he could be", said Mukuro in a distant tone, with her back at Yusuke.

"That guy…he's always like this! But he will come sooner or later. I'll go and look for him for a while, maybe I'll get on his tracks"

"If you meet him tell him not to bother coming back. He's only messing up the pace here, so he better stay where he is", said Mukuro bitterly.

Yusuke put a smile that could barely be noticed on his face, than greeted Mukuro and left. He searched Hiei for a while, but found Yomi instead; he was training Shura.

"Hiei? I can't sence his youki. But last time I heard he might be somewhere in north", said Yomi absorbing the energy of Shura's last attack.

Yusuke said goodbye to Yomi and headed north. He searched a couple of days, than found Jin, Touya and Shishiwakamaru who were training.

"You became really strong, Yusuke! I can't wait to fight you again!"Said Jin, his ears moving happily. Touya and Shishi approved smiling."Hiei might be in south, but I'm not sure", continued Jin a bit upset that he couldn't help Yusuke more. Yusuke thanked them, than headed towards south.

_That stubborn pesky fire youkai! Making me lose my time searching for him! When I'll find him__…_, thought Yusuke grimly, his patience approaching its limit.

After other days of useless searching he met Enki who told him that he had seen Hiei in east two days before. Red with anger, Yusuke went to east, but with the same result.

_I'm going to strangle him, cut him into pieces and__ feed them to the sharks. I'm going to tell everybody who he is, especially Yukina, I'm going to step on his pride so badly that he'll wish he had never met me! _As Yusuke focused on his vengeance Chuu's voice reached him. Glad to meet Yusuke, he couldn't stop noticing that the dark-haired boy was angry. Yusuke asked about Hiei.

"Yes, I have talked to him today, early in the morning. He was heading towards Alric"

Yusuke was about to explode. Chuu senced that and, after wishing Yusuke good luck, he quickly found an excuse to leave.

_Next time I find a computer I'll put Enma Ai to send Hiei to hell! I don't care wha__t the consequences are!I don't care that a human can't send a youkai to hell! _Thought Yusuke emanating rays of hate and fury that were almost visible.

Not only Mukuro, but all the youkais from Alric could sence Yusuke approaching fast.

"HIEI !" Yusuke burst into Hiei's room, breaking the door (of course). But he was speechless for a moment, seeing Hiei get out of the bathroom wearing just a towel. The rays of the sun reflected in his raven hair and over his body. Ruby eyes studied Yusuke for a moment, than shifted to the broken door.

"You know you'll have to fix that", said Hiei casually taking a soda from the table and letting himself fall in an armchair.

"I don't care about that! Now where have you been lately? It's so hard to find you! Why are you hiding your youki?" Said Yusuke, his voice ragged from anger

"Where I go it's my business", answered the fire youkai indifferent, taking the soda to his lips and drinking, "Hiding my youki was part of my training".

Yusuke muttered something about complicated lone wolf youkai, complaining about Hiei's stubbornness, but finally made an effort to calm down, wanting to finish the mission as soon as possible. His attention was caught by the bed inside the room.

"Do you sleep in it?" Asked Yusuke touching the bed to make sure it was real.

"No, I play tennis there" Hiei replied ironically.

"Ha, ha. Very funny! I asked because I was expecting to see a tree or a branch in your room…not a bed."

Hiei smiled a little, but hid it before Yusuke could notice.

"I don't think you're here to talk about my sleeping habits. What do you want?" Asked the raven-haired youkai looking straight into Yusuke's eyes.

"I suppose that one of your unknown trips brought you to hell, right?" Asked the reikai tante responding to Hiei's gaze the same way.

"What if?" Challenged the fire youkai putting the empty soda on the floor.

"Well..we contacted the Hell Girl and she seemed to know you. You seem to do a lot of research for a mission that doesn't interest you", began Yusuke studying the youkai.

"I changed my mind. But don't expect me to work with you!"

"Blunt as always, aren't you? But you may want to share the information you have gathered with us, after all. Koenma mentioned something about a hiruiseki that he will give to you if you do so", said Yusuke casually, with his back at Hiei.

Hiei immediately looked at the tante.

"Is that true? How come Koenma has a hiruiseki?"

"Have no idea. He didn't tell me. So? Interested?" Asked Yusuke turning to face Hiei. The youkai thought for a couple of seconds (yes people, he actually thought before acting… isn't that a miracle?)

"Fine, I'll work with you on the mission…but first I want to have that hiruiseki"

"Than let's go to Koenma" _I really hope Koenma wasn't joking about that hiruiseki, otherwise we'll end up being grilled by Hiei_, thought Yusuke, trying to remain calm.

In Koenma's office

"So you're saying that the hell girl is doing all this in order to atone for a sin she committed in the past. That means there is somebody else behind her and that being is what we'll have to deal with in the end", said Koenma

"Hn", approved Hiei studying the blue hiruiseki that laid in the palm of his hand.

"We also know that in exchange for delivering their vengeance Enma Ai receives her clients'soul to bring with her to hell, after that person's death", added Yusuke

"Which means both the souls of the target and that of the client go to hell. Whoever is that being, he's making the girl do all his dirty work for him…and this is going on for centuries, you say."

Hiei twitched a little in anger.

"It's hard to believe that Enma Ai was human…she's so…out of this world", said Yusuke.

"That's because you're half ningen", said Hiei. "Seen through ningen eyes she is like a superior being, she fascinates."

"So as a youkai you're seeing her differently?"

Hiei nodded in approval.

"I believe we should find out more things about that being, for the moment", concluded the Reikai prince. "Hiei, since she came to trust you more or less, I think you should go to her and see what you can find out. When we'll have enough information we can act"

"I was planning to go there again, so the timing fits. We'll keep in touch", said Hiei leaving the office.

"At least he's cooperating" said Koenma looking at the door through which the fire youkai had left. "I'll have Botan call Kurama and Kuwabara here. Yusuke, you stay here; we have to be prepared."

"I hope it won't take too long..."

At Enma Ai's doujo

Ai was sitting on the porch, playing at her whistle. Suddenly a raven-haired youkai jumped down from the roof and came to sit next to her. The girl looked at him for a few moments, before asking:

"You always seem to stay in the most weird places. Do you like it there?"

Hiei grinned.

"Yes. What about you?"

Ai looked confused.

"You said you left the hatred behind you. Why don't you go wherever you want, do what you like? Why are you still stuck with these ningens?"

The ruby eyes girl thought for a few minutes before answering.

"I don't think they are so bad. I studied them for many centuries and I know they also have a good side. They get so much involved into their lives, live with intensity every moment and struggle for even the smallest things. They are unpredictable, but in a way...they are amazing" said Ai smiling suddenly.

"In the end you like humans, don't you?" asked Hiei.

"I think so", said the girl taken by surprise from this discovery she made deep inside herself, "but it's not only that. I haven't finished my mission".

"Than you need this more than I do", added the fire youkai and put a string around Ai's neck. In that string a blueish round little stone glittered: the hiruiseki. Enma Ai threw him a questioning gaze. "I have one too, so I don't need two. Besides, if you're decided to keep on with this mission you'll need the purifying effect of the stone to keep your heart as it is now", explained Hiei taking his place beside the girl.

"Why are you doing this for me?" Asked Ai feeling the hiruiseki at her neck with her fingers"

"Because…let's say I have experienced ningens'good side too. They can make one really change. They stick togather and that makes them strong; I have felt this kind of strength too since I came in contact with them. I believe you have felt it too; you have a family who cares about you. Your friends…and that makes you strong, doesn't it?" Hiei smirked. "I think that boy is spying on us even now"

"Ichimoku Ren", whispered Ai, as if the name was a mantra. "Yes, I want to live with them and enjoy every moment of it! I want to live among humans and live like them, I miss that kind of life" At that moment Ai felt like a heavy burden was lifted from her heart and a tear fell before she could catch it. It fell on the hiruiseki, that began to glow more intensely. The stone's blue energy covered Ai's body and lifted her slightly in the air.

"Ojo!" Ichimoku Ren and the other two cried in concern, having felt the increasing energy who came from the hiruiseki. They rushed by their mistress's side.

But they were not the only ones who felt the energy; Koenma, Yusuke and the others came to Makai and arrived at the dojo, guided by the hiruiseki's power.

The energy began to fade gradually. Hiei came closer to Ichimoku Ren.

"You should catch her!"

Ren looked confused at the youkai beside him, than with suspicion, but finally left in a hurry. Just in time, because the energy sustaining Ai had disappeared and the girl began to fall; Ren managed to catch her and held her carefully.

"What did just happen?" Asked Koenma."Was that energy coming from the hiruiseki?"

"I can't see the stone anymore, it's gone", noticed Kurama getting closer.

"The hiruiseki activated at Ai's true feelings and made her human. Now the stone is inside the girl's body, transformed into vital energy", explained Hiei.

"Looks like your most deep desire became true", spoke a voice. Everyone looked around and saw a big black and red spider with three round yellow shapes in his back that looked like three eyes.

"Who are you?" Asked Yusuke

"That's not important. What it is it's this girl's future. She managed to admit her own feelings, that is why I think she deserves to be released of her punishment and live a normal life..as a human being."

"Eh! So you're the one who started all this!" Said Yusuke, preparing his fist to squish the spider. But the latter vanished immediately.

"Be happy, Ai!", said the faiding voice.

"Hn…and I was so close!" Uttered Yusuke in disappointment.

"Leave that spider , he won't cause any trouble. Alone he's not a threat", reassured Wanyuudo.

"How about you? What will you do from now on?" Asked Hiei looking at Ai's companions.

"We want to stay by her side, as usual", answered Ren and the others approved. "She's the most important being for us, we want to stay with her".

Hiei smiled knowingly and left. Kurama looked at him a little, than fallowed.

"Than we'll bring Enma Ai in the Ningenkai and help her live as a human; you'll come too and stay by her side", concluded Koenma. Everybody was happy.

Epilogue

On the roof of a school two boys were skipping classes.

"I'm so glad we finally got over that mission! All I want to do now is relax…", said Yusuke

"Me too; school is too troublesome to even think about", added Kuwabara

"Even the word gives me headaches". Yusuke was about to close his eyes, when he felt someone's reiki near him. He immediately looked around and froze in shock, the same as Kuwabara.

"E…Enma Ai?" They both said."What are you doing up here?"

"I need a job", answered Ai very calm."And I found this"; she handed Yusuke a green little creature that cursed and struggled in her hand.

"That's a thief of the Reikai. I found one too, at the beginning of my career as a reikai tante", said Yusuke taking the small creature from the girl. "If you see it and you were even able to catch it, that means you have reiki! Hm…" A cunning grin came on the boy's face. "I think I found the perfect job for you". Yusuke's grin became evil, anticipating Koenma's reaction.

"Since I'm no longer a reikai tante and don't wish to be, I found you a new one. That will solve all our problems", said Yusuke proud of himself.

"I don't know…your unusual cheerfulness somehow worries me…So where's the new tante?" Asked Koenma grimly.

"Ta-dam!" Yusuke stepped aside to reveal Ai's little figure.

"Enma Ai?"

"Yes, she has reiki; she just caught this near our school. Probably she developed reiki because of what she was before. Even if she's a human being now, she still has some abilities"

"It's true that she's suited for the job", said the Reikai prince taking the green creature and giving it to George (" George, bring it to the Reikai prison. If you let it escape, you're fired!"…"Hai, Koenma-sama", said George shaking). But still…I don't know…I have a bad feeling about this "

"Don't worry, I can handle it! Besides, Ichimoku Ren and the others are there to help me if I get in trouble. I'll do my best!" Said Ai optimistically.

_She really changed since she became human_, noticed Koenma.

"Ok, since you think you can handle it I'm counting on you. From now on you'll be the new Reikai tante…and I need a vacation. A really long one…at least until the next danger comes", said poor Koenma looking really tired.

Kurama sat on a banch near a tree. Hiei was in the tree-of course.

"You really got involved in this mission. That's so unusual of you. How come?" Asked Kurama

"I had to; you were so helpless without me" Answered the fire youkai avoiding the other one's glance.

Kurama chuckled slightly, than continued to look at the ruby evening sky.


End file.
